1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a communication device, particularly, a communication device that prevents dust from affecting the transmission quality of the communication device. This device has a novel design structure and uses infrared rays as a communication medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general public has the impression that a freeway is high-speed and convenient for traffic. However, with the living standard rising, every family uses a car as a means of transportation. Because of two day weekends and paying more attention to leisure life, people have more opportunity to use the freeway, and the high-speed freeway becomes a low-speed freeway during weekends as well as during rush hour.
In addition, the problem of tollgates is a source of complaints. Very often there is a long line of cars in front of the tollgates. Because tollgate fees are collected by manpower, using toll collectors, this method usually hinders busy traffic, causing inconvenience. Using toll tickets and collecting the toll later shortens the time for payment. Moreover, manpower has been replaced with coin payment machines in order to deal with the increasing number of cars year by year. However, because the design was flawed, this measure was soon suspended.
In recent years, a method of using infrared rays for sensing cars has been developed to improve the inconvenience described above. However, this method still has disadvantages, such as dust and rain lowering the ability of sensing cars. Cars have to decelerate to a lower threshold speed for accurate sensing, since the receiving ability of the sensor is diminished under these circumstances.
In view of this, the sensing devices described above have many disadvantages and the design needs to be improved.
The present invention solves disadvantages resulting from the payment methods described above. After studying the above situation for a long period, an innovative and improved structure for an infrared communication device placed over a lane was developed.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for an infrared ray communication device placed over a lane, which is based on infrared ray communication and is combined with an infrared ray communication device. The structure of the communication device in the present invention, increases the efficiency of signal receiving and emitting used in data transmission.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for an infrared ray communication device placed over a lane, which has an attachment lens on an upper cover to prevent dust and miscellaneous particles, and to protect the parts therein. In addition, there is a rain shield to efficiently keep out rain.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for an infrared ray communication device placed over a lane, which has a light guiding device designed to strengthen the received infrared rays.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for an infrared ray communication device placed over a lane, which has a fixed support for an emitting module to extend the effective communication distance of infrared rays.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for an infrared ray communication device placed over a lane, whereof a back board with a coating of metal material is provided to prevent electromagnetic noise and to promote stability inside the system.
The structure for an infrared ray communication device placed over a lane, which can achieve the purposes of the invention described above, comprises an attachment lens, a structure for the light guiding device, and a back board with a coating of metal material. The attachment lens serves as a gateway for infrared communication to receive infrared rays and to proceed with information transmission, and isolates dust and miscellaneous particles as well as protects the parts inside the structure. Also, a rain shield is furnished to effectively keep out rain. The shape of the structure of the light guiding device is a quadrilateral trumpet such that the received infrared rays is enhanced and centralized. An infrared ray receiving module is located at the opening of the light guiding device and is responsible for receiving infrared rays. The fixed support for the emitting module has two planes for positioning an emitting module. The included angle of the two planes is calculated based on light properties which determine the included angle such that the effective communication distance of infrared rays is extended. The back board with a coating of metal material provides a grounding shield for the inside circuit board to isolate electromagnetic noise and to promote stability in the functioning of the inside electrical system of the present invention.